


Jealous Will

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Author encourages you to ignore plot holes, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, No Timeline, Please help me tag better, Shameless Author, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, Voyeurism, plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Will gets jealous, and then sTRIP TEASE. I listened to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake the entire time I wrote this and feel no shame.





	

Prompt:

Can u do one where nico starts dating a Athena boy and Will gets jealousy So then Will tries to seductive with Nico

Nico's POV: 

He put his head in the crook of my neck as I stared at the campfire. Normally I don't go to these events, but somehow my Athena-spawn boyfriend convinced me. And he didn't even use a graph. I felt him sucking slightly on my shoulder, and I leaned back into the touch. Mark and I have been going on-off for about a year now. It's been two years since the Giant War, and I haven't really spoken to Will in-depth since my infirmary visit. It's a shame, really. I would have been willing to give us a try.  But he didn't seem interested so I stayed out. Out of his life, out of him.

I noticed, snapping out of my little fantasy, that most people had left. Gods, how long had I been thinking? I made to get up, making Mark get up as well.

"Hey, why don't we go back to your cabin, babe?" He nudged me playfully and dragged me off behind him. Great, more sex with a guy I don't love. 

Will's POV:

I JUST. DON'T. GET. IT!!! 

Why does that prick from the Athena cabin get to bang him, but the guy who saved his life doesn't? I guess I haven't really shown any interest since the War. At least, that's what he thinks. Cecil told me not to seem as desperate as I was, and I may have gone overboard. I'm still nice to him, of course, but I ignored all of my sexual feeling up until about a month ago. I dropped MASSIVE hints from then, but he's still clueless. 

I just about shot Mark with one of my dad's arrows when I saw him tonight at the campfire. Does that son of a bitch (sorry, Athena) think that he can just get away with sucking on my Ghost King's neck during a somewhat public event?? Ugh. I hate him. 

Well, at least Nico didn't look interested. He was staring off into space for the last 30 minutes of the fire. He even resisted when Mark whispered in his ear and pulled him off towards Cabin 13. I bet he has a tiny dick. Yeah, him and his tiny dick. Nothing like my 8 inch masterpiece in my pants. Good gods, I'm sounding like a 10th grader. Oh, well.

I started off towards my cabin, before having a revelatory thought: Why not prove to myself that Mark has a tiny dick? I mean, it can't hurt (unless, of course, anyone found out that I was spying on Nico and Mark fucking each other). 

I made my way silently towards Cabin 13, biting my fingernails along the way. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but if he can see Nico naked why can't I see him naked? Okay, so maybe I know why I shouldn't be doing this, but all rules are out in secretive staring and rough fucking. 

I had finally arrived at Cabin 13. Peering through one of the dimly-lit windows, I saw Nico and Mark. Nico was....well, frankly, beautiful. Perfectly sculpted muscles, defined abs, and all of it was encased in skin glowing white. 

And those eyes.....those eyes _are staring straight at me._

I immediately dropped down and flattened myself against the side of the cabin.  After a brief pause I couldn't help myself. I stood just a _little bit._

Just enough to look in the cabin. 

Just enough to be caught again. Only this time, when Nico saw him he smiled and made a show of doing _everything_ all sexy like. He faced his ass towards the window and pulled down his boxe- _panties._

_Nico is wearing god. damn. panties._

My breathing got heavier the more I tried to calm myself. My 8 inch knew where _it_ wanted to be, and that was definitely not in my pants.  My hand adjusted my shorts and then found its place again on the side of his cabin. 

Nico stared at me again and when Mark kissed his neck, threw his head back in an exaggerated sense of horniness. I saw him wink at me before turning and laying down on the bed. 

Mark crawled over him, placing a hand down the center of the curly haired son of Hades' chest, sliding down slowly. He stopped with one hand over Nico's cock, smirking. Then he tapped the head. Nico _screamed._ I groaned. I knew he was only putting on a show, but I honest to the gods hope that he is like that normally. Because I was about to cum in my pants like some 13 year old. And that is fucking hot. 

I saw Mark give Nico's cock some tugs, then move down to his ass. I saw Nico lift his legs and spread them, giving both Mark and I amazing views. My eyes went wide and I saw Nico stifle a laugh. 

I had a sudden _change of heart_ at that moment. I crouched back down, moving around the side of his cabin until I found the door. I gave a loud knock with the skull door-knocker placed on the upper third of the door. I heard some shuffling, then a zipper going up. Nico opened the door, loose jeans on, clearly showing off his erection. He gave me a glare that clearly read "why couldn't you have just kept watching the show?!?! Don't make me confront this..."

I tore my eyes away from his crotch. "Hey, so I think you left your jacket at the campfire. Come with me to get it?" He looked around and back in the corner, presumably where Mark was standing. "One moment." He slammed the door in my face. From the front steps I listened carefully to the argument Nico and Mark were having. 

"I need to go get my jacket!!" 

"Oh yeah, right! You mean the one hanging on the hook _right fucking there?! I'm not stupid!_ " 

I hear Nico not comment for a moment.

"I think you should leave." A whisper from Nico. I heard a guffaw from Mark before feet stomping over to the door. I backed up and sat down quickly, before the door was flung open revealing a pissed off Mark.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?" I jumped and scooted closer on my step to the railing. He stormed off towards cabin 6. Nico slammed the door shut again. A few moments later, he opened the door again and hopped down the steps. I jumped up and followed him to wherever he thought he was going. He walked briskly towards the forest, turning now and again to make sure I followed. Eventually he turned and stopped. 

"Solace, you better have a dam good reason for that little stunt!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground like the little Italian he is. 

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that much was obvious." Wrong thing to say. He shoved me. _Hard._ I stumbled and fell, my butt hitting the ground before my mind had a chance to put its pants on. I got up in time to see Nico run back towards his cabin, steam (almost) literally coming out of his ears. 

*****

It had been three days, and Nico had been avoiding the hell out of me. So I, being the creative genius of the Apollo cabin, devised a plan. All to be put into action tonight. 

Nico was at the dining hall finishing up his spaghetti. I opened his (cabins) back door with the spare key I was given by Leo, and started set up. 

Nico's POV:

That _asshole._

Who does he think he is?? I mean, sure, I lead him on a bit and am sort of in love with him but STILL. It's one thing to watch, it's a completely different situation when the observer tries to get in on it. 

I walked up my steps and grabbed my key from my back pocket, turned the key and walked in. As soon as I flicked on the lights I was blinded by a rainbow disco ball hanging in the middle of my cabin and colorful strobe lights pointing towards my bed. On my bed I saw a very _sexy_  Will Solace.  

Will looked down at me and grinned, rolling his hips slightly and motioning for me to sit on a chair pushed next to my bed. I slowly dropped my jacket and keys. The floorboards creaked in the silence of the cabin as I walked towards him and sat. As I was walking over to him I greedily drank in the sight of him. He was wearing a loose button up shirt, the top and bottom buttons already undone. For bottoms he was wearing loose boxers, and when he turned I could see the top of his lacy red thongs. He pressed a button the remote he held (...when did that get there?) and music started playing. I instantly recognized the song as Sexy back by Justin Timberlake, and verbally groaned. This only made Will grin wider and hop off the bed, only to crawl back on. His ass was held high, wiggling a bit. He kept crawling forward until he was only inches from my face, his breath on my chin. 

He retracted and stood, facing away from me. Fingers grasped around his shirt collar, and he tore it off in one swift motion, tossing it aside. He brought one hand up to play with his right nipple, pinching and pulling at it until it was erect and red. The other hand played with the line of his boxers, occasionally rubbing against his crotch. His eyes remained staring into mine, making it all the more erotic. 

His breath, ragged, he moved both hands down to his boxers; the same vigor was applied in tearing them off as with the shirt. 

He proceeded to face his ass towards my face, bending over and kneading his ass cheeks, occasionally allowing a finger to slip over his hole. I started palming myself and tried desperately not to think about how _wonderful_ it would be if I ate his ass right now. 

Will straightened, and with a smirk thrown at me over his shoulder, stalked over to the bedside table. He opened the second drawer from the bottom and pulled out lube, as well as a vibrator which was surprisingly on the larger side. He moved his finger in a come hither motion, and I immediately stood, hurling myself onto the bed. It was my turn to show off my ass, and I heard him groan from behind me. Earlier today I had fingered myself, and it was clear that Will knew this. Hey, a man can get lonely after a few days without sex. I heard him move slightly before I felt lube being squirted onto my asshole. 

It was my turn to groan, and as soon as the sound was heard by Will I had two fingers being pushed against my hole, also covered in lube. They slid in and Will didn't give me a breather before he began finger banging me without any sort of rhythm. I rocked my hips back in a desperate attempt to pull him in deeper, and he slipped out before returning with more lube on his two fingers, and a third one attempting to squeeze in beside them. I stopped my gyrations on his pointer and middle fingers to allow his ring finger in, and made a light hissing noise at the stretch. After half a minute of him lightly wiggling his fingers,  I clenched down, telling him to get going. He pulled his fingers out and slammed them back in once, twice, three times, and soon enough he had built up a rhythm; sometimes slowing down, sometimes going faster than I'd thought possible. 

He ripped his fingers out and lined up his dick. Bareback it is, then. 

He leant down over my shoulder. "Is this okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Cute little Will. 

I managed a raspy "yeah," and he pushed in. I shot up, accidentally hitting Will with my back, at the feeling of being filled. Even after so many years of being on the receiving end of anal sex, I'd never gone bareback. I know I shouldn't have trusted Will so much, but what can I say? He saved my life. As I lowered myself back to the bed, I looked over my shoulder at Will, who, I can only assume, has never gone bareback either. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were rolled back. I squeezed down and his stomach twitched and surged his upper half forward.

"Get moving, Solace. Don't have all d-" His hips started thrusting forward at breakneck speed. His left hand was placed between my shoulder blades, his right on my right hip. 

"You-you little slut. Wanted this all along. Fuck Mark-he never got to bareback you, did he? No, you only wanted _me_ to fill you with my cum. Fucking whore." Dirty talk had always been a kink of mine, and today it might just bring us both to the edge.

"Don't think I d-nnngh- I didn't see how much you want to fill me with your cum. Come on Will- _fill me."_ His hips stuttered and I heard a choked sound from behind me. I started rolling my hips into the mattress in an attempt to cum with him. He cried out, and I felt hot cum filling my insides. I grabbed my own dick and started pumping furiously. When I came, I squeezed down on an oversensitive Will Solace's cock, still inside me. He whined and bucked his hips once more before flopping down on me. 

"Forgive me?" I heard Will's breathless voice tease me. 

"Nope. Never. Guess you'll just have to keep doing this. Oh, and be my boyfriend. That would make me forgive you. Yes." Will snuggled down and rolled over to one side, pulling me so I was the little spoon. 

"Deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but like I swear this is the last one this morning. Always feel free to make fic requests. Sorry for some problems in the timeline here. Can you tell how much I'm avoiding doing work?


End file.
